Talk:2008 - (08/15/2008) The Campaign Continues!
Thank you square for keeping those of us who can't play every week in mind when adjusting Campaign . Wing of Altana here We go !! --MIKUMARU 15:02, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Please let them fix the problem of Quads having Invincible from behind and Campaign NPCs spending the entire fight doing 0 damage as a result...--Ctownwoody 16:53, 15 August 2008 (UTC) *This is because of the Diamond Shell ability - unfortunately the only way to make the NPCs do damage again would be to gain hate and turn the mob around (or move it) so all NPCs fighting it are facing it. --Jeff 15:01, 17 August 2008 (UTC) *This would only be down to bad tanking, not poor NPCs, kinda like the hit an run players, dont fight it if ur not good enough, geez Maverick 00:10, 16 August 2008 (UTC) *Please please please stop forcing players to play WotG if they dont want to, stripping rank if u dont play seems very unfair to me, somethin more like if u go for eval without doin anythin towards campaign sure, but hey, let people go to the past once a year if they really want to, come on. :*You have 30 days before you get stripped of a medal and you can easily be promoted from just a few hours of fighting for the full length of campaign battles. Not only that, but if for some reason you don't manage to get promoted within that time but are in good standing with the Allied Council, you can RESET that 30 days so you can work towards promotion again. Are you telling us that you or anyone else are so busy during the month you can't spare 3 or 4 hours for a single day in the past where the Beastmen have taken over a majority of the regions and are attacking several cities? --Jaxen 14:45, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Some way of explaining the regional control to those who cant seem to understand still would be nice, all everyone has to do is take a few steps outside on a sunday and wed actually be able to see the city NPCs for once in a long time, then just zone once a week later and who knows, maybe move the bard bots even further away from the cities, not like u cant tell who the bots are, singing for 5mins after a battle ends, then quickly rest while they turn their scripts off... lol Maverick 00:10, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you, Square Enix, for giving people the means to continue their zombie-like hack-and-slash methods and allowing them to continue their laziness. All that really was really needed was better AI for NPCs, more EXP benefits for party-based spells to encourage more teamwork, and small glitches with the battle system. But instead of us coming up with intelligent strategies to overcome challenges, you make it so easy that the challenges practically solve themselves and give people the means to just work Campaign for EXP and merits. But what can I really expect? You've been giving these babies their bottles for years...--Jaxen 01:21, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Hopefully they make these battles actually winnable by PCs, either by scaling the difficulty, defense, or number of opponents to the number of PCs registered for the fight. I've spent more time dead on the ground in campaign than actually fighting, and when I am alive and not getting ripped to shreds I'm doing almost no damage. Campaign battles are basically fights between NPCs. It's no fun to sit around and watch computer controlled opponents duke it out while waiting for weakness to wear off. --Anobi 20:24, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I do hope they put in more NPCs (not just the new scholar freelance they mentioned) that explain more details about all things campaign. I also hope they somehow fix the cumbersome menu system that the intel NPC has. I would like to know more about unit movements and whatnot, but I don't want to have to press 8 or 10 buttons to see the next unit. --Jeff 15:05, 17 August 2008 (UTC) I for one enjoy Campaign just the way it is. I would hate to see SE dumb it down for the lazy folks who cannot wrap their heads around a new battle concept (you know, it's something different from "Ugg Ugg I am DD, I Hack and Slash, I don't know how to do anything else, Ugg Ugg"). I have the highest medal at the moment and didn't have to play everyday to get it; in fact, I have been able to take 1-2 weekend days a month and do enough battles to raise or maintain my rank. And most of the time I battle WHM/NIN, or sometimes DRK/WHM (free RR is the way to go!), and my highest exp per battle was 3341. There are easy ways to pull a mob correctly and quickly so that the NPC's don't interfere if you don't want them to, and there are ways to use the NPC's to your advantage. It's really up to you, if you just put forth the effort to learn. From what I've seen in battle, the issue with Campaign isn't with SE's design, or the NPC's, or anything with the structure...Campaign problems to date seem more to stem from lazy players who can't think outside the box and work together. Denaunie 13:49, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :I completely agree with Denaunie. If people simply got the hack-and-slash mentality that comes with EXP parties out of their head, PCs would win Campaign more often. Everyone seems to think of this as just an EXP pinata needing to be cracked open. It's a WAR! Strategy needs to be involved! If people got that in their head and actually PLAYED the game as intended instead of simply trying to WORK the game for EXP, you would not only win, but you would earn MORE EXP!--Jaxen 14:21, 18 August 2008 (UTC)